


Tutor Me

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Written for Seblaine Week 2020, Day 1:CollegeSebastian's supposed to be writing an essay but he can't take his eyes off the cute boy studying one table away.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839583
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	Tutor Me

The first time he sees him, the other boy is hunched over some tomb of a textbook, scribbling away in a notebook, seated at one of the study tables in the center of the second floor of the main library. There’s an adorable crease between his eyes and he’s biting down on his tongue, heavily focused on whatever he is working on. To make an adorable image even softer, he’s wearing a fluffy charcoal grey sweater, a striped Henley, and, pants that, from where Sebastian’s seated, show the slightest bit of ankle, where is legs peak out from the bottom of the table.

Sebastian himself is pretty focused too from where he sits one table over, his own books strewn out in front of him. But his focus is no longer on his essay on the public sphere of McCarthy-era America. Instead, he can’t seem to take his eyes off the long, black eyelashes that fan over the other boy’s cheeks and the way his hair sits atop his head in soft, dark ringlets. He has to be one of the most gorgeous men Sebastian has ever laid eyes on. And, his usual instinct to stalk up to the boy with a witty line and a blinding smile would surely land him a date, if it weren’t for the fact that Mr. Gorgeous was currently gathering up his books and walking away, all the while Sebastian is stuck in his daydreaming.

Shaking himself from his reverie, Sebastian scrambles to pack up his bag and follow his, hopefully, future husband (or at the very least, one-time bed mate) down the stairs to the basement of the library. He catches sight of a mess of dark curls heading through a door labeled “Writing Center,” and quickly follows through, entering a room he had heard of but had never entered.

At the start of each semester, nearly every professor gave a long spiel on the “incredible resource that we have right here on campus—the Writing Center! Free writing tutoring available for all students from some of your brightest peers!” Despite only being a sophomore, Sebastian always scoffed at his professors’ enthusiasm. He never had any trouble with papers while at Dalton Academy, and during his freshman year at NYU, he breezed by with all A’s in his gen-ed classes. He didn’t need a writing tutor.

But, he _always_ needed a hot guy to suck face with, hence his rushing into the tutoring center right now. The walls and carpeting matched that of the rest of the library, but the tables that were placed around the room were small and round, like café tables, with only two or three chairs each, unlike the large study tables settled around the rest of the building. Most of the seats were occupied with students talking quietly, many of them hunched over a laptop or print-out.

Sebastian scanned the room and caught site of his mystery man setting his bag down at one of the few empty tables, before walking behind what looked like an office cubicle, disappearing from his line of site. Just as Sebastian is about to bee-line it to the cubicle, the shrill voice of a young woman sitting behind a large gray desk, right in the entranceway, stops him. During his search for mystery man, he had completely missed the bright-eyed girl seated right in front of him, as well as the large plush waiting-room style blue couch to his left.

“Welcome to the NYU Writing Center! Do you have an appointment?” The name plate at the desk read “Sugar,” perfectly named considering the pink, sugary bubble gum she was chewing, as she smiled up at him.

“Uh, no…I was just—” Sebastian stopped, unsure of what to say, not needing a tutoring session, but unwilling to give up on his quest for the nameless hot guy.

“Well, unfortunately, we run on appointments only, but give me a sec, I think we might have had a cancellation today.” Sugar gives him another bright smile, before turning to the computer in front of her and clicking away. “Ah-ha!” She exclaims, startling the tall boy who was starting to wonder if all of this work was worth one nice ass. “Looks like we have an opening for 3:30! Let’s see…it’s getting close to 3:00, right now, but if you wanna hang out on the couch or come back in about 30 minutes, Blaine back there will be happy to help you out.”

Sugar gestures behind her at the name Blaine, in the direction of the cubicle, where hot boy has now emerged, now with what looks like a fresh mug of coffee in his hand and a bright smile, as he waves at Sebastian. Sebastian waves back, somewhat awkwardly before turning back to Sugar who asks him his name and what paper he needs help with. He tells her about his McCarthy-era essay that he has yet to finish for his Rhetoric and Public Advocacy course, because it’s the first thing that comes to mind, before taking a seat on the couch and looking back over at Blaine who is now seated at the table, typing away furiously on his MacBook.

Sugar must catch the direction of his stare because she gives a little laugh before lowering her voice to a whisper and giving him a mischievous wink, “You didn’t really need help with a paper, huh?” Sebastian splutters, but Sugar merely shakes here head, stilling smiling, before he can say a word, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell. Besides, Blaine’s a sweetie, he could use someone cute loving on him.” Sebastian feels his face flush, which earns another laugh from Sugar, loud enough that the entire room looks up this time, including Blaine, who has a confused look on his face before his eyes meet Sebastian’s, causing him to turn a similar shade of pink, quickly turning back to his work.

With Sugar’s insistence and Blaine’s adorable blush, Sebastian can’t help but think maybe this tutoring thing won’t be a waste of time after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Highkey regret never actually having Blaine and Sebastian speak to each other, so if enough people like this, maybe I'll right a companion piece about their tutoring session, or hell, maybe turn it into a chapter fic. I'm not sure. Please feel free to leave comments and critiques! I've never been very confident in my fic writing, and I'm only getting back to it now after a few years, so I would love to get feedback!
> 
> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
